


Metropolis

by Zhizhujie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhizhujie/pseuds/Zhizhujie
Summary: 在那时候我好像做了一个六畳半的梦。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 5





	Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是参加兰暦24h生贺的文 自己也发一份就当存档吧！

冬季无雪，在靠近回归线的地区也是常事。取而代之降临街面灰色的雨令人烦躁，半圆古罗马斗兽场式购物城中央的广场到处是四散跑进一楼店铺的行人。暦和兰加坐在三楼小吃街吃寿司，下了半天的雨刚停息，空气清新柏油路面有着漂亮的星星点点日光碎片。  
前往城市尽头车站的有轨电车窗玻璃倒影里人们低着头打瞌睡，一闪而过的步行街白色荧光字，窗外立交桥的日暮，环形路灯和车站的电子显示屏，蓝绿二色分割的红色天空。男男女女在窗外的虚像随着车厢移动一直到落日沉尽。  
驰河兰加看着车窗外的虚像与喜屋武暦对视，直到进入立交桥的最高点，车门外闪过满山伊吕波枫和寺庙。  
暦背着自己的行李，过马路的时候扯住兰加的袖子带他一起跑向绿色的人行灯下巷子的入口。能在这种地方开下去的餐馆一定都有自己的独门绝活，暦推开木颜色的门，对着兰加笑着说请你吃披萨，披萨！  
贝壳风铃的声音清脆，瀑布一般响着。店铺内的装饰贴着飞镖盘，兰加坐在对面咬着披萨尖，用舌尖卷走饼面的芝士和芥末酱一口气塞进嘴里。“这可是四人餐的份量啊，”兰加接过新一份盐酥鸡说谢谢，这个味道很不错，“不过我来请客你就随便吃吧。”暦握住德国用来喝啤酒的超大玻璃杯柄转来转去，摇晃杯子里的可乐在皮肤上投影下一圈灯光花轮。  
这是很平常的事，每个人都会面对，比如和高中相识的朋友一起背着书包走在陌生的城市但你好像没有告诉他你爱他，他也忘了告诉你他也爱你。  
暦想给自己来点鼓励，比如握住兰加的手，神情深情，背景音乐切换成萨克斯和黑管，还有钢琴师坐在琴凳上给他们即将到来的袒露真心弹巴赫的赋格。平稳的音阶主骨，规整上下翻飞如同编辫子一般爬升的旋律，在最后互相握紧双手双目相对。  
兰加停了一下，说，暦，我要去找湿纸巾擦手。芥末的味道让他忍不住打喷嚏，这里也没有想象中格调高雅可以直接送进教堂的交响乐。披萨店播放的摇滚只适合他俩热烈的滑板友谊，而不是两个即将头疼考大学的成年人规划健全的未来人生。包括结婚。  
所以兰加、兰加，一直只是盯着他神色不动。滑板之神，能不能现在就天降汉堡雨掉在他俩头上，然后按照电影剧情，春宵苦短，冬暮也苦短，他俩必须前进。

兰加的十八岁生日即将到来，他们还能在一起再度过一年，然后才是考虑大学，以及分离。  
提前一天喜屋武暦就准备好了礼物，也发信息把驰河兰加约了出来，还是老位置，在海边见面。兰加肯定没有见过二月份不结冰的海平面，平静坦然，一呼一吸平稳起伏如同裁剪好悬挂起来的宝蓝色绸缎。  
兰加从石头台阶跑下来向他招手的时候暦正拎着鞋踩着白色翻卷的泡沫浪花，顺着灯塔白光的指引向西，视线往西边偏移，绕过泛着粉色沙粒的海滩，脚趾间留下亮闪闪的浮游夜光生物遗骸和帆船水母半面倾斜流淌的蓝宝石色彩。驰河兰加的面容在夜风和灯背景下模糊了大概，只有简单勾勒出的属于混血儿的阴影轮廓。很难相信这是二月份的海吧，兰加，暦抬脚用脚底推着海水冲到兰加挽起裤脚的小腿上，不热不凉，太阳刚落海水还有些温热。  
二月份樱花也开了，夜晚突然降临的瓢泼大雨把时间模糊回到上世纪的油画，卷着花瓣漂流在连续下坡路的拐角处打转。小号和萨克斯的韵律代替了行车的鸣笛，兰加和暦站在一起等待红绿灯的时候情不自禁想跟着暦哼同一首爵士乐。雨水是画家的笔刷，扫下红绿灯的光线附着成形祖母绿大衣和条纹双排扣外套，服装店明黄色橱窗就像舞台上交响乐团的金属反光。变奏的《圣詹姆斯医院》让兰加想到暦误以为他是从美国来的情景，新奥尔良，路易斯安那。曲中男人告别他的挚爱，喑哑交代自己死时的穿着，体面又悲情，重申自己对爱人的爱再也难寻，再也难寻，上帝请带她走，保佑她，再也没有人能像他一样深情。  
暦拉着他匆匆奔跑穿过城市街头的霓虹灯与钢筋彩虹，并没有这样感同身受的悲伤。兰加紧紧握着他的手，把礼物盒抱好抵在胸前。像小孩子一样大声笑着，两个人踩水溅起水花都像流淌灯光色彩的水晶，根据反光找准没水的路面大跨步前进，临街橱窗的白羽毛绒铺垫模特的服装和手提包，透明玻璃内原木装修设计以及木架上叠得整齐的白色毛巾安详在日光灯的笼罩下，和雨水隔开，阴沉天气的电车飞驰而过，玻璃窗的水珠化成弧线飞散。

黄色的双层窗帘没有拉开，装饰用玻璃隔间里仿真竹在圆形顶灯的照耀下纤细如常，仿佛仍处墙纸描绘的竹林中。阴天窗帘的透光让整个房间更像电影散场照明亮起来的瞬间，暦自己都觉得这样的计划充满了孩童的天真，老电影一般追梦爆炸般的惊喜，两个人的不确定旅途。  
回忆起去年兰加生日突降的雨，暦姑且定下更远一点的旅行计划。绝对是能拍电影的程度，由他自己这个导演暂且定为文艺片；但他和兰加也不像穿裙子的法国风情女孩，更没有多情善感的忧愁与柔软的珍珠发饰。听兰加说法语，在巴黎街头滑滑板，埃菲尔铁塔下作鬼脸对着镜头傻笑，横过来自拍的手机屏幕里脸颊贴在一起眯眼睛笑起来，他们哪里都能去。  
睡在另一边的兰加显然没想这么多，卷着被子一角垫在下巴安稳入睡，肩胛骨的阴影和白被子线条合在一起像昏暗房间里的杏白色雕花。橘黄色的床头灯反光在木把手圈椅上。  
每个青春期的人类都会面对这样的问题，喜屋武暦，你是很棒很正常的健全成年人。当你发现好像和忘记了表白的人住在一间房里会失眠的时候，那个人已经睡着了。一起数星星也好啊，兰加似乎不是个睡眠很深的人，尤其是刚来冲绳急着打工挣钱，头疼日语拼写的时候。  
暦仰面躺在自己的床上双手垫在脑后，盯着黑暗中的天花板好像那是一片宇宙。黑暗装饰的电影院，他和兰加各自抱着爆米花和可乐，分发的眼镜挂在鼻梁上，一前一后走过厚地毯和狭窄设计的走道，青豆绿和浅蓝色的暗调空座椅整整齐齐，起伏高低像一大片静默凝固的海浪。天花板仅有的打光灯只照亮西北角，交叠的弧线光亮背面依旧是黑色。  
沉默。影片的声响。《Metropolis》。蒸汽街道和投影光线下兰加戴着观影眼镜的侧脸。眼镜片倒映的图案色彩变换，像夜幕下的烟花，阳光下飞过的鸽群和红砖瓦。兰加显然看得很认真，大桶爆米花放在座位中间，他那端已经凹了下去。手碰到一起的时候兰加会停一下等暦先拿。  
电影怎么样？暦和兰加都没有开口。散场时分所有人站起来窸窸窣窣的声音像拥挤的泡泡破裂，灯重新亮起，绿色安全通道的光不再显眼。不知道何时出现的观众坐得零零散散，黑灰蓝三色的冬季衣服离开了座位，陆陆续续和电影中的人生告别。走到电影院外的露头仿古楼梯处，风卷着落下的雨夹杂雪花打在衣袖上。  
我们好像是第一次一起看到雪，暦从背包侧面摸出伞撑开，回头招呼兰加再靠近一点。“而且还是在完全陌生的城市。”那时候兰加说话的语气是兴奋的，伸出手接雪花，任由雪落在他的眼睫和头发上，融化后挂成细小水珠在城市的灯火中闪闪发亮。  
原来雪是那样的东西。暦躺在床上还能听到雨点打在玻璃窗上的声音，雪片几近透明，更像一层飘落的细沙。沉默寡言的深夜，烂剧好编，流泪太难。  
兰加有点失眠。兰加又在发呆。只是黑暗中喜屋武暦故意不去看他。  
驰河兰加总是被评价不善言辞，走神的时候空落落能装下富士山的雪顶和苏必利尔湖。但他只是更关注自己在意的事物。前一天他还在亚热带海洋气候的冲绳醒来，坐起来的时候恍惚仿佛仍置身梦中。他睁开眼时流了一点眼泪，伸手在床头柜上摸索抽纸擦干净。果然是窗外的树叶，一年四季长青的植物叶片切割阳光穿透蓝色玻璃投射在他的眼睛上，闭上眼也好像能看到红色的太阳。只是这一片光斑过于炫目，与18年前生活环境不同却意外像一层冬天的浮雪，在眼前晃得目盲流泪。  
放在床头柜上的手机震动，暦给他发短信，热切问他想不想在生日的时候一起旅游，“像系上很多很多气球带动滑板飞起来环游世界一般的电影情节”，暦笑着说，“这可太青春啦。或许还有点疯狂？”两个人在二月上旬，带最少的行李，坐最老式的火车，咯噔咯噔还原上世纪的古老木头风情，摇摇晃晃，昏昏欲睡，追逐落日下的海岸线和雪境线，铁轨铺设延伸前往暖色渲染的洁白雪原。  
雪飘落的时候下车的时候伸一个懒腰，到站和离站的火车叮叮打响电铃，深吸一口气都是新鲜的冷空气，跑在雪地里的柴犬一脚踩出一个浅色发蓝的坑。  
我们可以一起描绘未来，永远都在一起。在陌生的城市找订好的酒店，顶着伞互相搀扶，让雪花落在背包表面的凹陷。一切皆新鲜，新鲜的感情与前所未有的旅行。最重要的是和兰加一起。互相依靠缩在各自羽绒服里，兰加穿着他在加拿大衣柜里的厚绒衣服，白色从肩膀盖到大腿，暦围着兰加的围巾更像靠在雪怪身上取暖的小动物。只要在一起一切都是有趣的，此刻两个人对视依然能够放声哈哈大笑，路灯下飞舞的雪花更像点缀图像的装饰。比起滑板所代表的“无限”，两个人更坚信自己的感情能够超越所有。比天空更加深远，即使远隔海峡也能够跨越。

驰河兰加敲了敲窗户，把雨伞倾斜留出一片空隙。坐在便利店等兰加回来的暦站起来隔着玻璃窗和兰加对视，鼻尖呼出的白雾刚好挡住兰加的下半张脸，只能看清澄澈如天空的眼睛。  
自动雨伞撑起了窗外一片清晰的灯光，不像雨中巴黎或者倒淌瀑布那些抽象蜿蜒的色彩。阴沉的天气和城市建筑上空蓝色的供暖管道横亘曲折，像粗线条在灰白色堆叠的纸方格上划出的边界线。  
真正属于冬季的冷风让暦感到萧瑟。仿古石板路的繁华街道两边整齐排列六边形的玻璃路灯，拉面馆的霓虹灯招牌的红色灯管也在水面中反光，《圣詹姆斯医院》飘荡在街道上，没有那些熙熙攘攘的行人显得他们走路发出的声响更加空荡和苍凉。  
一叠叠散乱的陈年白报纸被浸湿，翘着角贴在路灯杆下或者埋上雪，平静沉睡在上世纪二十年代的古板银行门前的红色消防栓和黑白色投币电话亭之间的空隙里。兰加没有说话，只是往上拉驼绒围巾遮住暦的脸，以免被风吹得更红。两个人并肩走过无人的街道。 

“再多像这样玩几次吧。”兰加坐在床上说，盯着暦把浴室隔间的帘子拉下来。“这样说可能会麻烦你，”兰加脱下自己的羽绒服，袖子上挂着的雪已经融化只余星星点点的水迹。“但我还想这样和你在一起。”  
暦洗完澡从浴室出来搭着毛巾，甩干头发上挂着的水珠好像猫猫狗狗。喂，兰加，你不会也失眠了吧。  
还没有。但今晚可能睡不着。兰加很坦然。 即使还有一天就要过生日的人类也没有度过青春期。驰河兰加，十九岁。  
驰河兰加把被子拉到下巴，乖乖缩在被子里。  
“第一次和朋友两个人出来旅游。”兰加坦言他能闻到暦身上的气味，“要是翻身面对你的话会更明显”。  
喂喂我订的是双人间啊，咱俩床还隔一个床头柜的距离呢。曆哈哈笑了几声，但我现在好像是在思考什么东西，所以暂时性阶段性失眠了。

人啊、生命啊，这样宏大的命题，现在就要让未成年的学生得出答案也太过艰难了。喜屋武暦整理思绪，除了滑板和无限，自由与太阳，不存在的王位和鲜花，果然还是普通寻常的比喻适合他这个高中生。他做过的一个梦，阳光灿烂，冲绳的阳光永远都这样灿烂，而兰加抱着滑板在窗前探出头。  
人类是一个整体又像一根根色彩不同的铅笔，从喜屋武暦书桌上这个标着俳句的竹制笔筒里哗啦哗啦倒出来，彩色小鱼一般铺在桌面上。驰河兰加坐过房间里的榻榻米。他是红色的那支，趴在桌面上用手指拨弄，阳光下削尖的铅芯的花纹在他的眼里就会模糊成橘子色彩的万寿菊花瓣，既像皮肤表面的细纹又像放在兰加滑板上的超大份薯条，开业促销打折的蛋挞、吐司面包和和油炸食品，踢来踢去的蓝色长板还有画着他俩头像的橘子。驰河兰加、兰加，十七岁，来自加拿大的混血王子，抱着他画的雪怪图案的滑板，站在窗户下和他打招呼。  
“在那时候我好像做了一个六畳半的梦。”有那么一瞬间暦觉得兰加这家伙简直与冲绳之地不相称，没有雪也没有公主。或许在东京的银座该有他的一席之地，他的朋友给他看过银座日暮时分的照片，粉紫色的天空，鸡尾酒一样绚丽丝滑的色彩。好像他们俩就该肩并肩一起打闹撞来撞去，和高中相识的时候一样，激动的时候暦还会跳起来扑到兰加身上摇来摇去像沙滩的两颗椰树。上了大学两个人也会在一起，抱着课本和笔记本电脑绕过消防栓，紧张兮兮赶上课的预备铃踩滑板代步台阶三连跳，抱着滑板冲进大学阶梯教室。然后趴在桌面上相视而笑，一边掏课本一边急匆匆翻书小心不要笑得太大声，然后坐在昏昏欲睡的大学物理课堂上放着手机不用偷偷摸摸传纸条，在草稿本上写写画画，桌面下伸长胳膊递给兰加几个水果和一盒大份牛奶。  
那个高数老师的外号必须是三个字，英语老头子的地中海海岸线日益后移，公共课的老师永远疲惫行色匆匆。  
喜屋武暦好像做了一个关于东京的梦，关于大学关于未来，但必须有驰河兰加在他身边。他没有考虑过兰加会和他不在一起，那简直是难以置信！他的同班同学都知道他们关系有多好，好像未来联系在一起也是理所当然。  
但是世界上哪来那么多理所当然，兰加是这支蓝色的铅笔，他摇晃笔筒的时候那一点蓝色就在闪闪烁烁，六边形切割镀金的工艺。  
我担忧的是分离啦，正因为现在如此美好，暦轻声说，等到分别的时候我会很舍不得的。  
我也不想和暦分开。兰加在黑暗里说，用着他们17岁第一次见面时平静又肯定的语气，那是理所当然的事吧，和暦在一起的时间总是很开心。  
你什么时候醒的，暦坐起来就要跳到兰加床上去掀他被子，作势要伸手捏兰加的脸颊：醒了就快起床，去滑雪场！

冲绳永远没有雪，就像Metropolis的片尾曲永无再见。  
但是可以往北去，暦从埋到小腿的雪地里跳出来抓住兰加的手臂，手套捏好了雪球，脸颊笑得通红。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
